Cuentos de la Luna
by TheGodOfStories
Summary: Una serie de cuentos de convivencia entre seres nocturnos e invisibles.


**Teresa**

 **I**

Teresa no quería morir.

¿Qué había hecho ella? ¿Por qué habría de tener ese final?

-No es el final. –Pronunció ella, como si tratara de convencerse a sí misma, como si su mente se resistiera a aceptar que estaba completamente perdida.

El cielo nocturno era bellísimo en ese lugar del parque, pues no había luces artificiales que entorpecieran el natural brillo de las estrellas; además, la luna, como una brillante moneda de plata, comenzaba a traer su blanca presencia de entre su escondite tras las montañas tapizadas de verdes matorrales. Estaba dolorida hasta entumecerse, consiente de su suciedad a tierra y su propia sangre, en un viscoso lodo desagradable… pero al menos el lugar donde daría su último respiro era sumamente hermoso.

-No, no es el final. –Le contestó una gruesa voz masculina.

Se atrevió a mirar nuevamente aquello –o aquél –que la había atacado, visión que la hizo dudar nuevamente de su cordura; era tan grande como un oso, cubierto con un grueso pelaje grisáceo, casi plateado, sucio y creso, como si al tocarlo fuese a pincharse las manos. Un ser antropomorfo grande, con garras filosas en sus manos, así como puntiagudos dientes en el ancho de su hocico, finas orejas puntiagudas, y unos ojos penetrantes, verdes, extrañamente humanos. En su lecho de dolor y sufrimiento, rió de sus pensamientos que rozaban la locura. No era como a ella se los habían planteado.

 **II**

Teresa Avery estaba relativamente feliz con su vida. A sus treinta y dos años, tenía una pareja más o menos estable, un trabajo excelente como maestra de sociales para una escuela secundaria, un par de padres orgullosos, una autoestima por los aires; tenía una vida normal y envidiable, al menos hasta esa fatídica noche donde todo cambiaría.

Había salido tarde ese día de la escuela secundaria tras una sesión de asesorías a algunos de sus alumnos que estaban teniendo problemas con el ritmo normal de clases, un ingreso extra para poder comprar la computadora portátil que tanto necesitaba; caminaba con tranquilidad, sintiendo en si un tanto del cansancio acumulado durante el día, siendo consciente de que estaba atrayendo muchas miradas, sobre todo por la alta estatura que poseía, para ser mujer. Llevaba su larga melena rizada y oscura suelta hasta media espalda, alborotada; su piel morena y su complexión en delineadas curvas pronunciaban se opacaban ante aquella hermosa mirada almendrada decorada con tupidas pestañas oscuras, algo que obligaba a dirigirle al menos una mirada casual de grata impresión.

Su error fue el tomar un camino distinto al usual; había un congestionamiento grandísimo por la avenida diaria gracias a un choque muy particular de vehículos, así como de personas que solo estaban allí para entorpecer el paso de los demás vehículos y transeúntes nocturnos. La noche era fresca, y parecía que pronto aparecería la luna para iluminar su camino, luna llena según el calendario, decidiendo tomar el camino del parque central como un relax de su trabajo. Cruzó la calle para tomar la vereda gris que delimitaba el perímetro del enorme parque central, el cual estaba rodeado de grandes árboles de pino, una especie de pequeño bosque en medio de la transitada y alocada urbe donde vivía, con escasa luz artificial que evitara entorpecer la visión del cielo estrellado en la noche despejada. Precioso.

Sin embargo, esa noche estaba solo, y en el ambiente podía presentirse una extraña sensación, preludio al caos, que estremeció a la maestra de forma inexplicable. Se sentía perseguida desde la oscuridad que había entre los enormes árboles del parque.

-¿Hola? –Susurró al aire, como si pudiese sentir esa presencia cada vez más cerca de ella.

Se quedó mirando fijamente hacia aquellos árboles, cuyos troncos y ramas tupidas hacían una oscuridad tan densa que era casi imposible mirar un metro de profundidad entre éstos; quiso huir entonces, estremecida por un miedo súbito… pero descubrió, con un destello de terror nacido en la boca de su estómago, que era incapaz de moverse de su lugar, como si sus pies se hubiesen quedado pegados en el suelo. Entre aquella oscuridad, que no podía dejar de mirar, pudo finalmente distinguir unas brillantes miradas, rojizas, doradas, como fieras ocultas acechando a la presa en la que descargarían su ataque mortal… ¿ataque? Intentó gritar, llenándose de histeria y terror, pero nada salió de su garganta.

Al inicio fueron sombras que la envolvieron con tanta rapidez que fue para ella imposible de distinguirles, casi irreales; sin embargo, el dolor de las heridas que brotaron en su cuerpo, tan rápidas que al inicio no sintió nada, le hicieron comprender que lo que estaba viviendo allí era completamente real; su maletín, donde guardaba libros de texto y trabajos de clases, cayó al suelo en un sonido sordo y casi hueco. Ese sonido fue como una especie de detonante para la enorme descarga de dolor que la invadió, la cual finalmente la había hecho gritar como nunca, desgarrando su garganta. Hubo otro golpe más fuerte, caliente, contundente, el cual la tiró al suelo pesadamente cual tronco. Finalmente, se entregó a la inconsciencia con extraña naturalidad.

III

Despertó entonces con pesadez, sintiéndose asqueada y dolorida, contemplando el cielo nocturno tapizado con brillantes estrellas, más claras y nítidas de las que jamás hubiese visto; estaba siendo arrastrada de su pierna izquierda a través de un suelo duro y polvoriento, cuyas piedras se clavaban en su espalda de repente provocando pequeñas punzadas de intenso dolor. Pudo comprender que estaba sangrando copiosamente por las heridas que tenía en todo su cuerpo, pues sentía los jirones de piel y músculos colgar de su mismo cuerpo al ser cortes tan profundos… estaba desangrándose. Moriría desangrada, hecha pedazos por aquello que la había atacado tan brutalmente.

-¿Qué pasa? –Alcanzó a susurrar, mareada, su razón aun nítida a pesar de las circunstancias.

-Mira, aun puede hablar. –Escuchó una voz femenina, joven, que provenía desde delante de ella, quizá quien le estaba jalando por ese tortuoso trayecto.

-No es el final. –Había dicho ella entonces.

-No, no es el final.

Habían llegado a un lugar extrañamente abierto, rodeado de aquellos árboles enormes, aquellos frondosos pinos que opacaban cualquier luz de la ciudad; aquella que le había arrastrado la arrojó hacia el centro, cayendo en un extraño charco caliente, salpicándose de lodo viscoso y líquido espeso. La luz de la luna en ese momento era lo suficientemente brillante como para mostrarle finalmente el espantoso panorama que se encontraba; el charco donde le habían arrojado no era más que sangre rojiza, en el cual había trozos de carne cercenada al parecer a tirones, huesos blancos parcialmente desnudos tras verse despojado de sus músculos y piel. Huesos humanos. Carne humana. Incluso pudo distinguir, al lado de su cabeza bajo su rizada melena sucia y pegajosa, unos pequeños dedos cortados… dedos de un niño pequeño. Fue entonces cuando la adrenalina le llenó el cuerpo, y dejó escapar un nuevo grito de auténtico terror que le provocó dolor en la garganta, así como en su mismo cuerpo lacerado.

-¿Has visto? –Se escuchó una voz de hombre.

-Sí. –Aquella voz grave, gruesa, había contestado.

Frente a ella apareció aquella bestia grisácea, aquél oso o lobo gigante, el cual tenía voz y mirada completamente humana; de pronto, sin que ella pudiese explicarlo, aquella bestia dejó su forma animal, reduciendo su estatura y haciendo caer el pelo como si fuesen plumas de ave al calor, para ser algo más humano. Aun así su musculatura era superior a la de una persona, quizá más como un fisicoculturista empedernido, y sus manos tenían garras de unos cinco centímetros de longitud, puntiagudas y fuertes. Su rostro, aunque tosco y severo entre gruesas cejas oscuras, parecía más humano y sus ojos verdes se mostraban ahora más naturales, discretos.

-Eres fuerte, mujer. –Exclamó aquél sujeto, el cual se encontraba completamente desnudo. Llevaba la melena larga y oscura cayendo descuidadamente hasta sus gruesos hombros. –Pero vas a morir de igual manera.

-No moriré. –Gimió ella casi de forma lastimosa, intentando retroceder en ese charco de lodo y sangre. Estaba asqueada, débil, aterrada. Enérgica.

-Mi manada busca comerte. –Dijo, sonriendo con malicia, dejando ver sus colmillos desgarradores asomarse amenazadoramente. –Dime, ¿qué es lo que puedes hacer tú contra siete _lycans_?

" _Lycans_ ", licántropos. Hombres lobo. Notó entonces, entre la misma oscuridad, a aquellos seres parecidos a él, entre humanos y bestias, sentados alrededor del charco de sangre como si miraran un espectáculo divertido, algunos de ellos mordían la carne cruda como si fuese una fruta fresca, escupiendo los trozos de hueso poco después. La miraban fijamente, como el que observa un manjar irresistible, aterrándola mentalmente.

-No voy a morir. –Exclamó nuevamente, la mirada avellana severa puesta en el sujeto frente a ella.

La luna brillaba intensamente sobre ambos, un recuerdo que Teresa guardaría en su memoria por siempre; el hombre frente a ella volvió a aquella forma de monstruo, creciendo, brotando aquél pelo de su piel humana, un monstruo nuevamente –licántropo, hombre lobo– amenazante, con las fauces abiertas en un gruñido aterrador. Teresa, desangrándose, inmóvil nuevamente al haber perdido su fuerza, casi sin poder respirar… cerró los ojos, resignándose a su sino, pensando en que la luna hermosa sería una bella visión para llevarse a la tumba. Sus padres, su novio, su trabajo, sus alumnos, sus amigos… la mordida que le desgarró el hombro y el brazo fue un dolor completamente ajeno a lo normal, a lo mundano.

Todo se volvió oscuro entonces, y ella se entregó a la insensible inconsciencia nuevamente.

IV

¿Estaba muerta?

Abrió los ojos entonces. Para ella apenas había sido un instante, pero era más que obvio que ya no se encontraba en el mismo lugar ni a la misma hora de la noche. Estaba amaneciendo, pues el cielo comenzaba a aclararse, y ella se encontraba tirada en la grisácea vereda del parque; su ropa estaba hecha jirones y sin color, así como su piel morena tapizada de heridas y sangre coagulada, el cabello sucio y revuelto. Sin embargo, el dolor no era tan grande como antes, pues pudo incluso pararse con más o menos normalidad.

-Auxilio. –Quiso gritar, pero salió solamente ese murmullo ronco, de su garganta lastimada.

Anduvo lentamente por la vereda del parque, histérica por dentro, queriendo huir de ese lugar tan horrible en el que había quedado en tan lamentable condición… y aquellas horribles visiones. Sentía que ellos venían tras ella, dispuestos a terminar de despedazar su cuerpo, de torturarla en vida para seguir su diversión, de comerla.

-¡Ya no más! –Gimió nuevamente, a punto de volverse completamente loca.

Frente a ella estaba una parada de autobús, cromada y con el techo grisáceo, donde dos personas ya estaban esperando de pie el autobús, una de ellas era una adolescente con audífonos puestos y el otro un hombre de edad mediana con uniforme de constructor; la mirada comenzaba a empañársele por su propia histeria mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia ellos, queriendo aferrarse a su vida, a su cordura.

-Ayuda. –Murmuró nuevamente, y la energía le abandonó abruptamente, arrojándola dolorosamente contra el duro pavimento. El golpe seco hizo mirar al hombre, el cual dibujó un gesto de terror en su rostro.

-¡Por Dios, esa mujer! –Gritó, atrayendo la mirada de la adolescente.

-¡¿Qué le pasó?! –La chica se vio aterrada.

-¡Llama a una ambulancia! ¡Rápido!

Fue lo último que Teresa escuchó antes de dejarse caer, sintiéndose finalmente segura. Aquella pesadilla había terminado.

V

O no.

El enfermero que tomaba nota de su declaración inicial, tras haber terminado en un hospital civil, la miraba como si se tratara de un alumno suyo, al cual su explicación le había entrado por un oído y saliendo por el otro de forma intacta; hubo un incómodo silencio de unos cuantos segundos antes de que el joven comenzara a abordarle con una lluvia de preguntas acerca de su salud mental y si tomaba medicamentos controlados, o consumía alguna droga con regularidad.

-En una ocasión fumé mariguana, a los diecisiete, en mi primer año de docencia. –Contestó, algo malhumorada y sofocada, pues estaba vendada y con una intravenosa insertada en su mano izquierda.

Tras dos horas de revisión, finalmente dejaron a Teresa que descansara como debía ser; en ese momento de silencio, cuando el médico salió a tranquilizar a sus padres, se convencía a sí misma, pacientemente, de que todo lo que había ocurrido aquella noche no fue más que producto de su imaginación, tal vez el estrés, el cansancio de su trabajo… sin embargo, había algo que le inquietaba desde hacía unos minutos.

Se había estado desangrando toda la noche, y su piel colgaba a girones si no más recordaba cuando andaba hacia la parada del autobús en la mañana que la encontraron; sin embargo, ahora no sentía tanto dolor como antes, y, entre sus vendajes, pudo notar que sus heridas estaban cicatrizando con extrema rapidez.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Mischief.


End file.
